ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hall of Armor
The mark prototype of ll all Armors is a hall containing the armors of Tony Stark, and consists of two types in the Iron Man films. This is the place where Tony stores all his armors, either defunct or active, when or after he works and utilizes them. Mark II half 1 of 45 armors with the largest Stark industries Even though Tony's Malibu Mansion was destroyed in Iron Man 3, only the first Hall of Armors was destroyed, containing suits Mark I-'VII', leaving the second, containing suits Mark VIII-'XLII', still active, only after the battle at the Roxxon Oil Rig. Afterwards then, Tony Stark then orders a Clean Slate Protocol resulting J.A.R.V.I.S. to destroy the suits. Types Classic Hall of Armors The first Hall of Armors was created by Tony after the events of the first Iron Man film. The first version only had four containment units for armors Mark I to Mark IV. The second upgraded version contained Mark I to Mark VI.The third and final version contained Mark I to Mark VII Hall of Armors Extension This is the second part of the Hall of Armors. It's an extension that is hidden under the basement of his house. It is directly connected up to his garage, on the platform, which is just a few meters below from the Classic Hall of Armors. Armors Contained Classic Hall of Armors Photo(663).JPG|link=Mark I| Photo(653).JPG|link=Mark II| Photo(675).JPG|link=Mark III| Photo(662).JPG|link=Mark IV| Photo(660).JPG|link=Mark V| Photo(654).JPG|link=Mark VI| Photo(656).JPG|link=Mark VII| Hall of Armors Extension Photo(657).JPG|link=Mark VIII| Photo(652).JPG|link=Mark IX| Photo(669).JPG|link=Mark X| Photo(668).JPG|link=Mark XI| Photo(674).JPG|link=MarkXII| Photo(658).JPG|link=MarkXIII| Photo(664).JPG|link=MarkXIV| Photo(642).JPG|link=Mark 15| Photo(640).JPG|link=Mark 16| Photo_(6).jpg|link=Mark 17| Photo(680).JPG|link=Mark 18| Photo(665).JPG|link=Mark 19| Photo(671).JPG|link=Mark 20| Photo(682).JPG|link=Mark 21| Photo(651).JPG|link=Mark 22| Photo(679).JPG|link=Mark 23| Photo(643).JPG|link=Mark 24| Photo(672).JPG|link=Mark 25| Photo(685).JPG|link=Mark 26| Photo(687).JPG|link=Mark 27| Photo(646).JPG|link=Mark 28| Photo(683).JPG|link=Mark 29| Photo(684).jpg|link=Mark 30| Photo(686).JPG|link=Mark 31| Photo(676).JPG|link=Mark 32| Photo (9).jpg|link=Mark 33| Photo(661).JPG|link=Mark 34| Photo(666).JPG|link=Mark 35| Photo(678).JPG|link=Mark 36| Photo(644).JPG|link=Mark 37| Photo (8).jpg|link=Mark 38| Photo (11).jpg|link=Mark 39| Photo (7).jpg|link=Mark 40| Photo(645).JPG|link=Mark 41| Photo(677).JPG|link=Mark 42| History Before Iron Man 2 Iron Man 2 In Iron Man 2, the Hall of Armors is seen, when James Rhodes dons the Mark II to battle Tony. Iron Man 3 The Hall of Armors has been upgraded to a wine cellar where the Iron Legion is held. The original armors (Marks I-VII) are in the original place that they were in Iron Man 2. When Tony's house is attacked, the visible Hall of Armors is destroyed along with his house. When the "House Party Protocol" was ordered, Marks VIII-41 were activated and flew to the Roxxon Oil Station to fight the Extremis soldiers. Notes *The Hall of Armors was based on the place of the same name in the comics, and both designs are similar to each other. Trivia *''There are no current trivia available on this topic, as of the moment.'' Gallery Iron Man 3 Armor Hall.jpg| J3CZQIy.png|The Armors from the app J.A.R.V.I.S. Application. References *There are no References to display. External Links *There are no External Links to display. Category:Locations Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man (film) Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Earth-199999